


Hold The Line

by scarecrowshindig



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Canon Can Kiss My Ass, Established Relationship, Jackie's alive, M/M, Sexual Content, ending spoilers, he and V own the afterlife, johnny's gone tho, rogue is retired, the everyone lives and is happy and not dying AU, v is not dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowshindig/pseuds/scarecrowshindig
Summary: V deserves a day off to rest, so Kerry gets to work convincing him.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 14
Kudos: 174





	Hold The Line

The alarm clock on V’s nightstand suddenly springs to life, cutting through the morning silence like dull knives through paper. Kerry groans and flips over, trying to drown out the noise and go back to sleep by burying his face into his pillow. But as V begins to stir on the other side of the bed, he gives up with an annoyed huff and watches as his input groggily swats at the screaming box.

Peace falls over the room once again as V successfully dismisses the alarm on his third attempt. He then pushes to sit up against the headboard and yawns, scrubbing a hand over his face in an attempt to force himself more awake. 

“I’ll never forgive you for having that accursed thing.” Kerry grumbles, voice still a bit gravelly from sleep. He can still remember the days when he used to wake up on his own. No alarms, no real responsibilities. Of course, half the day was usually gone by the time he did roll out of bed. And, he didn’t have V there to wake up to. 

Okay, maybe this wasn’t so bad.

V cracks a groggy smile, “Yeah, well, some people have things to do before noon, Ker.”

The holo on V’s nightstand dings as he receives a text, then two. “Speaking of,” he says as he reaches over for it. 

He looks at the holo through squinty eyes, blinking back the brightness of the morning sun shining in through the large windows, and Kerry can’t help but smile at how cute it is.

V is beautiful, Kerry thinks. He takes a moment to admire the man’s striking features, stunningly illuminated by the soft morning light. His rough stubble gives him a handsome, roguish appearance and his hair is mussed from sleep. Kerry’s eyes drift lower, admiring the beautiful tattoos on his skin and the hard muscles underneath. 

Of all the mercs that could have broken into his home that night in North Oak, V certainly was the prettiest. Not to mention the most compassionate and genuine person Kerry thinks he had ever met. Just how lucky could he get? And it was all thanks to the world's most annoying, douchebag rockerboy for introducing them from beyond the grave. He’d have to toast to Johnny the next chance he got. The absolute bastard.

Kerry shifts his gaze back up to V's eyes, open a bit wider now as he adjusts to the light. Though beautiful and deadly, just like the rest of him, Kerry can see the weariness in them. 

The merc had come home late again last night. It was early morning and Kerry had been fast asleep, but he had stirred half-awake when he had felt the bed sag as V joined him there. V’s strong arms had snaked their way around his waist, coaxing him closer, and the last thing he remembered was V placing a soft kiss to his shoulder before he had fallen back asleep.

A sharp groan suddenly cuts through his musing, bringing him back to the present where V is scowling at his holo. He rubs at his face again and Kerry looks on in sympathy, knowing his input could really use more sleep. The clock on the nightstand reads 9:00am, but Kerry vaguely remembered it reading 5:00am when the merc had come home. 

“Stay here,” Kerry suggests. “Take the day off. You’re beat, V. You really need some rest.”

It was V’s turn to huff in annoyance, but Kerry knew it was directed more at the messages on his holo than at him. “It’s not that easy, babe. Maybe if I were some beav with a desk job I could... call in sick or whatever.”

The holo dings in V’s hand, but before he even has the chance to check it, Kerry is reaching over and snatching it out of his hands. 

“H-Hey!” V protests, reaching out to snatch it back, but Kerry just catches his hand and brings it to his lips, leaving soft kisses on his fingers. He gazes up at V lovingly, hoping his overt display of affection is enough to break the merc’s resolve. If V won’t listen to reason, some good old fashioned extortion was in order.

V smiles warmly down at his input and brushes the back of his knuckles fondly over Kerry’s cheek. Kerry leans into the touch, nuzzling against his hand earnestly. 

“C’mon, V. Stay home. Jackie can handle The Afterlife for one day. Besides, Rogue may be retired but you know she’d be there in a heartbeat if it came down to it,” Kerry argues.

V hums in contemplation. 

“We can stay in bed all day and do whatever you want.” Kerry offers with a suggestive smile.

“Oh, so that’s what this is about,” V laughs. “Thought I needed rest.”

Kerry sits up and leans closer to V, teasingly trailing his fingers down V’s torso. “I’ll do all the work, honey. You just sit back and relax.”

To Kerry’s chagrin, V catches his hand just before it can dip below his belly button and levels him with an apologetic look. “It’s nothing personal, babe, it’s biz. Besides, I have a rep to uphold you know.”

Kerry frowns as V pulls away from him and goes to get up. Okay, so if coercion wasn’t gonna work it was time to try brute force. Quickly, he grabs V by the shoulder and shoves him back down onto the bed. He then throws his leg over V, straddling his hips and pinning him to the mattress. 

Caught off guard, V gawks up at Kerry, who just smirks back down at him. V’s hands settle on Kerry’s waist, and for a moment he thinks the merc might actually lift him off. He certainly could. Kerry knew that he wasn’t actually pinning V down at all. These strong arms of his could throw the older man off easily if he really wanted to. 

V inhales sharply and Kerry drags his hands up his torso, feeling every muscle under his skin shift under his fingers as V’s chest expands. Kerry marvels at the quiet power beneath him, between his legs. How V is letting him sit there astride him, allowing Kerry to contain him. It’s enough to make him shudder with want. 

Kerry leans forward and places a chaste kiss on V’s collarbone, then another above, and up further until he reaches the junction between V’s neck and shoulder. The man under him sighs and cranes his neck to allow the man more access, and Kerry wastes no time in taking full advantage as he leaves open-mouthed kisses up the side of his neck.

“As nice as this is,” V says, low and husky in his ear. “I still have to go. You’re just making me later.”

“Isn’t the whole point of you being top dog at The Afterlife,” Kerry counters, shifting in V’s lap, pressing his ass down against his crotch purposefully. “getting other gonks to do your dirty work?” 

The younger man then exhales a long growl and Kerry smirks into the kisses he was leaving on V’s throat, knowing he was finally getting the better of the younger man.

“Don’t you call the shots? Isn’t that why they call you the boss?” Kerry continues, just before he begins to nibble on V’s earlobe. Kerry leans further into him, pressing their bodies closer together, savoring the feeling of V’s skin on his and how perfectly their bodies fit together.

“‘Yes, sir, Mister V. Right away, Mister. V.’” Kerry imitated, whispering enticingly into his ear.

The hands at his waist suddenly grip him tighter, fingers digging into his flesh in a way that makes him groan softly in anticipation. Under him, V’s hips press upwards and a gasp escapes Kerry as he feels his inputs growing bulge poking against his ass, earning him a husky chuckle that has no right being so sexy.

“That may be true,” V says as his hands snake under the hem on Kerry’s boxers shorts, “but you know how much I like to get my hands dirty.”

Another gasp is torn from Kerry as he feels V’s fingers gripping at his ass cheeks. He abandons his attention on V’s neck as he’s yanked up higher, and V begins to knead at the pliant flesh. Teeth catch on one of his nipples and Kerry hisses. But V rolls his hips up again, the hardening length under his boxer shorts pressing into the cleft of his ass, and Kerry throws his head back and mewls.

It’s a little unfair, Kerry thinks, that V can take control away from him so easily; that he can be so undone by the young merc so effortlessly. Here he is trying to put on a good show for him, and it was V who had Kerry turning into a hot mess.

But the thought doesn’t last long, because one of V’s hands is in his hair, yanking his head back to expose his throat. The other is still gripping his ass, digging in so tight it’s likely going to leave bruises. 

There are teeth at his neck, biting and nipping at the skin around his cyberware before lips gently kiss and soothe at the marks he’s surely leaving. But Kerry likes the pain; likes the thought of V marking him up, claiming him as his own, for all of Night City to see.

V is grinding his hips up against Kerry now, holding him in place with a vice-like grip and it’s all Kerry can do to fist his hands into V’s hair tightly and keen at the barrage of stimulation. 

Then the holo begins to ring.

V sighs and pulls back, his grip in the other man’s hair loosening, and Kerry whines at the loss of contact. With one hand still holding him in place, V pats around on the bed in search of his ringing holo, and finally he finds it underneath Kerry’s leg.

“Yeah?” V growls into the receiver.

“V?” Kerry recognizes the voice on the other end as Jackie Welles. “Your client’s here, asking about the job. Are you gonna show, or what?”

The merc looks up at Kerry, who's still panting as he comes down from his overstimulated high, as if expecting him to plead his case. But Kerry can’t even speak clearly right now if he tried, let alone formulate an argument. All he can do is bow his head and lean on V’s shoulder and hope that he knew that Kerry would never, ever, forgive him if he left him alone all worked up like this. 

“Actually Jack,” V says as he smoothes an assuring hand up Kerry’s back. “I’m gonna take the day off, get some rest. Think you can handle it?”

Kerry hums in contentment and nuzzles his face into the side of V’s neck in an affectionate gesture that’s returned as V presses a kiss into his hair.

“Sure, mano, I can handle it. Something wrong?” Jackie replied, concern creeping into his voice.

“Nah, just… need some R & R, that’s- Haah!” 

V cuts himself off and groans as Kerry, his traitorous lover, rocks his ass down against his sensitive dick. V grips him by the hip again, trying to keep him still, and Kerry chuckles quietly.

“V? You sure you’re okay? Everything go alright with the job last night?” Jackie questioned dubiously. 

“No, no, job went fine, Jack. I promise. I’m just uh… just…” V bites his bottom lip to suppress another moan as Kerry does it again, dragging his ass along V’s length obscenely. 

“Listen I-I’ll send you the detes and talk to you later, yeah?” V stammered out quickly.

“Sure, sure, leave it to me,” Jackie replies. “Hasta luego.”

Before Kerry can even register that V’s off the holo, there’s a hand in his hair again, yanking backwards.

“That,” V breathes against his throat. “was real dirty, Ker.”

“Who ever said I play nice, V?” Kerry replied, rolling his hips again and earning a low growl from the younger man. 

V moves swiftly and suddenly Kerry’s on his back, hitting the mattress with a grunt, his legs being spread wide as V makes room for himself between them. 

“Now,” V says as he leans over Kerry, caging the man in with his arms. “Where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd CP2077 fic let's goooooo. come find me @evrodyne on tumblr if ya wanna chat. If you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
